


The Ice Woman.

by AleOBrien99



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleOBrien99/pseuds/AleOBrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La donna si fermò accanto al suo futuro re,raccolse il mantello da terra e fece un inchino ad Odino. Thor non la notò più di tanto nonostante fosse la donna più bella di Asgard,ma Loki,Loki ne era ammaliato più di qualsiasi altro: sorrise ampiamente al gesto della ragazza e poi si morse appena il labbro per la sua bellezza. Il suo nome era Mia: Mia era una ragazza arrivata ad Asgard poco tempo prima dei due fratelli,ma le sue origini erano sconosciute. Mia capiva Loki più di Odino ed era la sua migliore amica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Woman.

Nei tempi degli Dei,delle grandi battaglie e delle numerose vincite,nove mondi cercavano di unirsi per mantenere la pace di milioni di persone. La città principale si chiamava Asgard, ed era un posto sempre con il sole e mai con il buio. Qui,la famiglia reale che regnava da tempo era composta da Odino,il padre degli Dei, Frigga,sua moglie e i suoi due figli Thor e Loki. L’ultima guerra del re fu per mantenere il legame che c’era fra Asgard e Jotunheimr: una città dominata da freddo e dal gelo,in cui Laufey,il re e il più potente gigante di ghiaccio,aveva dichiarato guerra a Asgard,geloso delle sue ricchezze e della sua armonia. Ma Odino non si era affatto impaurito,anzi,nonostante avendo perso centinaia di uomini nel ghiaccio,aveva sconfitto Laufey. Ma durante il conflitto, Odino aveva trovato, nel loro castello, un bambino abbandonato,caratterizzato dalla sua pelle blu,il che voleva dire che era un gigante di ghiaccio. Il re non potette lasciarlo solo ed indifeso,così lo nascose nel proprio mantello e lo portò con se. Rubò anche un forte potere dalla città: si trattava dello Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni,ossia la principale fonte dei giganti di ghiaccio. Odino aveva vinto una battaglia contro Laufey,ma non la guerra.

Passarono gli anni e i figli di Odino,venivano cresciuti con la consapevolezza che uno dei due sarebbe un giorno diventato re. Thor era un ragazzo poco intelligente,che basava il proprio potere solo sulla propria forza. Era alto,biondo e possente. Loki invece, era il nome del bimbo che Odino aveva salvato a Jotunheimr: lo aveva fatto figlio suo e il ragazzo cresceva intelligente ed astuto,grazie ai poteri ereditati dalla sua matrigna. Era alto quasi quanto il suo fratellastro e aveva una media lunghezza di capelli neri,aggiunti ai suoi occhi verdi. Il ragazzo non era a conoscenza delle sue vere origini e così doveva essere.

Il prescelto di Odino,fu Thor. In quella mattina specifica,tutti i sudditi stavano preparandosi alla sua incoronazione. Frigga, madre sanguigna, lo osservava orgogliosa,ma titubante: Thor era si un uomo saggio,ma il suo sorrisetto compiaciuto non la faceva sentire sicura della scelta del proprio marito. Loki invece, gelosissimo che il fratellastro stesse per diventare re,se ne stava fermo quasi vicino al trono di Odino e osservava la folla. Ma un re ovviamente, ha bisogno della sua regina. Un leggero suono di tacchi a spillo si fece sentire sul tappeto rosso appena attraversato da Thor,il suo mantello nero strusciava su quest’ultimo e le scopriva due bellissime gambe accompagnate da dei lunghi stivali dello stesso colore,che mettevano in risalto la sua chioma mora e gli occhi azzurri.  
La donna si fermò accanto al suo futuro re,raccolse il mantello da terra e fece un inchino ad Odino. Thor non la notò più di tanto nonostante fosse la donna più bella di Asgard,ma Loki,Loki ne era ammaliato più di qualsiasi altro: sorrise ampiamente al gesto della ragazza e poi si morse appena il labbro per la sua bellezza. Il suo nome era Mia: Mia era una ragazza arrivata ad Asgard poco tempo prima dei due fratelli,ma le sue origini erano sconosciute. Mia capiva Loki più di Odino ed era la sua migliore amica.


End file.
